In recent years medical researchers have indicated a desire to explore radioisotope therapy with beta-emitting sources that may simultaneously be monitored by imaging their photon emission. Beta particles with energies of a few hundred KeV have sufficient range in tissue (millimeters) that they can penetrate small tumor masses, without passing much further into the surrounding body and inadvertently destroying healthy tissue. Gamma rays of a few hundred KeV may be conveniently imaged with external cameras. An isotope that emits both particles must also have appropriate chemical properties in order to attach the isotope to a biologically active agent, such as a peptide or monoclonal antibody. Copper-67 (Cu67) has emerged as one of the most desired of these new radioisotopes; it emits a beta particle of 580 KeV and a gamma ray of 185 KeV. Its half-life of 2.6 days, however, demands rapid production, processing, and transfer to the medical clinic. Therapy of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma is perhaps the most recognized application for Cu67, but the dearth of supply has seriously inhibited the research effort in this area.
Cu67 has been produced by two main processes, i.e., in nuclear reactors in small quantities, for example at Oak Ridge National Lab (ORNL), and by bombardment of zinc oxide (ZnO) with high energy protons.
In the mid 1990s, Cu67 was produced by irradiation of ZnO in DOE-subsidized high-energy physics proton accelerators, e.g., BLIP at Brookhaven National Lab (BNL) and LAMPF at Los Alamos National Lab (LANL). By 2000, DOE changed its focus and emphasized production on the proton cyclotron at TRIUMF, in Canada, with import of the Cu67 to medical researchers in the United States.
Reactor production of Cu67 is particularly difficult for several reasons. For example, neutron flux results in a number of harmful, unwanted other isotopes, which are difficult to remove from the desired Cu67. Human medical treatment applications require non-copper impurities to be reduced to parts-per-billion (ppb) levels, elimination of radioisotopes of copper other than Cu67, and a high specific activity (no more than a few hundred stable copper atoms for each Cu67 atom). In addition, the reactor method needs a sophisticated mechanical rabbit to retrieve the isotope from the core, and radioactive waste handling is costly (frequently requiring subsidization by national governments), which generally hinders economic production of radioisotopes.
Linear accelerator production at BLIP and LAMPF was technically successful, but the two labs simply could not provide enough Cu67 to meet the demand. Production was limited to a total of about 1 Ci per year, due to scheduling demands on the accelerators for high-energy physics missions. Also, proton accelerator production requires irradiation of the target in a vacuum, and the machine must be opened to atmospheric pressure to recover the target, complicating the recovery.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improved methods for producing Cu67, particularly having a purity and specific activity suitable for medical applications. The present invention fulfills this need.